I Love You, Forever And Always
by Reni Readiris
Summary: What if Prim survived the bombing? What if Rory and Prim fell in love with each other? "Forever" "And always." T because it's The Hunger Games


**Hey guys! Reni here! So I thought of this a while ago. Life's been hectic with Christmas coming Sunday! And school. Have you heard the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift for The Hunger Games soundtrack! I DID! I love that song so much that I memorized it and can now play it on my guitar! Plus, I love Taylor and THG, so my life is now complete! Anyway, if you guys like it, I'll keep writing it but it'll only be a three shot. Thanks! And Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! In case I don't update before them! Oh camibandlover beta'd it and made it a hell of a lot better! So THANKS GURF!**

* * *

><p>I wake up in a large bright room. The roof is bright, its light blinding me. I shut my eyes and concentrate on the sounds. I hear beeping and a door open. I slowly reopen my eyes. Where am I?<p>

"Oh, good, you're up. I have some visitors for you," the brown headed nurse says. She is wearing an annoyingly white uniform with a friendly enough space.

"Prim?" I hear some say. Katniss.

"Katniss," I say, although it's weak, more like a whisper. She runs over to hold my hand.

Suddenly I hear another voice, muffled by the distance. The voice of my best friend, Rory Hawthorne. "Prim?" I feel a big, warm hand touch my left one. I look over and see Rory standing there looking like he's been crying. What? Rory never cries.

"Rory," I say, my voice slightly less weak. I smile at him just a little bit so only he can see it.

"Katniss, can I talk to Rory alone?" She nods. Let's go of my hand and walks out.

There is silence—complete and utter silence. Rory shifts, his shoes making a squeaking sound against the clean floor.

"Prim," he says finally, clearing his throat. "I thought I lost you. I can't lose you." He looks awkward saying it, like he's afraid I will insult him or something. I give him a small smile.

"Rory," I tell him. "You'll never lose me." His grip on my hand tightens, and I feel his muscles tense. What did I say?

He clears his throat and tries to speak again. "What I'm trying to say is…I love you. And not like friends or brother and sister." He looks ready to die. "It's the kind of love people talk about on the streets. The kind of love Peeta and Katniss have. The kind of love that leads to marriage. You get my point." He kneels down by my bed, and I might just die when he says, "I love you Primrose Everdeen." It brings tears to my eyes—his whole speech does. He loves me? I'm about to open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off by an abrupt kiss on the lips. It's soft, quick, and warm, yet it makes me warm and makes butterflies appear in my stomach.

"Rory," I say, trying to suppress the happy smile forming on my face. "I love you, too."

The door opens again and the brown-haired nurse walks in. She comes in and checks my vitals. After that she puts in more pain medicine. I start to fall asleep but I hear one thing.

"I love you Prim. Forever and Always."

When my eyes flutter open again, a doctor is standing in my room. She has a long white coat, with blonde hair and a kind, wrinkled face. I decide, right then, that I can trust her.

"Hello Primrose. I am Dr. Jackson," the woman says. "You are making a remarkable recovery, considering what happened to you." She nods appreciatively. "Now, by the way your tests are looking, you should be released in about a week." She smiles at me and says, "You have a visitor. Would you like me to send him in?" I nod, knowing who it is, knowing who is waiting behind the door.

Rory comes barging in—as gently as he can, yet he is obviously desperate to see me. The thought brings butterflies to my stomach.

"Prim!" he exclaims, rushing to my side. A small grin is plastered on my face. He grabs a chair and brings it to my side. Dr. Jackson leaves, closing the door behind her. I swear I hear her muttering something about kids in love before she is out of my sight.

"Hi, Rory," I say. He smiles.

"Hey, Prim." He kisses my nose, resting his forehead against mine. We're close enough to kiss, yet we keep our distance. I can't stay serious, and so the smile returns to my face. Finally, he presses his lips against mine as softly as he can.

"How do I look?" I ask him. I don't usually care about my looks, but apparently I went to hell and back.

"Not too bad. You know, for a girl who was in a bombing," he says, trying to sound nonchalant and lighthearted about it, but his voice is tinged with worry. I feel bad for asking, but he shakes his head and kisses me once again, softly.

"I'd die if I lost you," he says.

"Like I said, you'll never lose me."

"Ever?"

"Pinky swear," I say, rolling my eyes and smacking his shoulder playfully. "I mean it. You'll never lose me."

"I hope I don't," he says, bringing his lips to my cheek. "Because I almost lost you, and you have no idea how much time in my room was spent crying. Embarrassing, I know." He rolls his eyes.

"I love you."

"Oh?" he asks. "Do you?"

"Forever."

"And always."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
